User talk:BloomRocks!
Hi! Now you know hot to upload gifs, right? By the way, where do you live? I live in Malaysia, even though I'm Indonesian. FabRoxyRox (talk) You want to know what I think? Well, I think you have to give her one more chance. She told me that someone uses her account, and I think that is true. Because in Winx wiki, somebody also uses her account. And RoseForever says FloraRose did that. And what is this wiki about?? I know that it's about Winx Club, but please be more specific :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ Laura - Wow! I feel amazing :D ! 11:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay Thanks! And The Name Is Jade Flora - Fairy of Nature 00:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay! But I put another colour,if you don't mind... ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ Laura - Wow! I feel amazing :D ! 00:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Really? Why? I don't think I edited that much in this wiki because I'm busy... ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 11:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi,sorry I was'nt that active because school hav opened up so I would'nt get time to be online.My latest chances of coming online is on friday and saterday. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 13:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 04:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sure :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 09:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) hi, things are very hard in wikia try to teach me it.Dreamgirl4 (talk) 17:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) By the way, do you know Dreamgirl4? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but for which talkbox? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 09:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, the way I used to write my username in a pic is I copy the picture and then I paste it in "Paint". Then, I use the "Text" ,choose my colors and fonts and finally write my username. Then, save it and upload it in this wiki. By the way, are you mad at me or something? You seemed to be so. About the talkbox thing, I wasn't deleting it, I was just fixing it.... It's back to normal now... ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 08:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) WOW!!! Really your school is having summer vacations!! So cool!! my summer vacations had already ended on 1st july :( http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 11:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Well,I'll join it later because I am busy on my own wiki called Shake it up india wiki.Just for asking would you pls join my shake it up wiki http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 12:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I am hindu.(It looks like you know much about india:D)Where do u live. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 12:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Even I like CID.My fav character is Inspector Abhijeet!! http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 12:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ha..ha...hey lets chat on wiki chat http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 12:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bloom:( but there is sum problem with my laptop it is'nt allowing me to chat :'( http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 12:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC)